A removable nose cone is regularly attached to a hub in the center of the inlet of gas turbine engine, providing a smooth, aerodynamic surface covering for the hub hardware. In some engines, the nose cone rotates with the fan. In others that have multiple fan stages, the hub is part of a fan support strut assembly found in the engine inlet. The nose cone covers fan bearing supports located in the hub. In some of those engines, inlet, strut and nose cone deicing is provided by applying compressor bleed air to a plenum that surrounds the inlet. The plenum heats the inlet and supplies the hot compressor bleed through the struts to the nose cone and the hub, which are thereby also heated. Following conventional practice, screws extend through the nose cone to the hub. But a screw conceivably could back off and be sucked into the engine.